


brothers reunited

by merbearthewholockian



Series: the archangel and the seraph universe [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Archangel Sam Winchester, M/M, Season 5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merbearthewholockian/pseuds/merbearthewholockian
Summary: Sam and Cas meet up with Dean after Lucifer is freed and discuss the upcoming Apocalypse.





	brothers reunited

Dean was fuming when spotted Sam and Castiel near the entrance of the airport. “Where the hell did you two go? One minute we were about to board the Enterprise, the next I’m suddenly in a giant metal tube with Sam gone! You better have a good explanation.”

Castiel and Sam looked at each other with a knowing smile.

The seraph stepped forward and said, “I’m truly sorry, Dean. We had a bit of business to attend to.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Business? What the hell kind of business could you possibly have right now? In case you haven’t noticed, we’re kinda in the middle of the world ending here.”

“Business that doesn’t need to be talked about in public like this.” Sam stepped up to join the other two and reached out to grab Dean and Castiel.

Sam snapped his wings open and flew them away.

\----------

The three of them landed in an abandoned mansion not too far from the airport.

Dean stumbled, still dizzy from taking the angel express. He caught himself on the wall and stood there for a moment before whirling around. “Alright, I know how it feels when Cas jumps me from place to place. This jump was not his doing. It was on a whole different level. Somebody’s gonna give me some damn answers now.”

Sam sighed. “This is going to sound unbelievable, but it is the truth. I am not just your brother Sam Winchester. I am the archangel Samael, protector of the choirs of Heaven. I ripped my grace out when Lucifer was cast out of heaven and was reborn as your younger sibling.”

“You mean to tell me that you’re one of the dicks with wings?” Dean asked in disbelief.

Sam smiled. “Yep.”

“It is the truth, Dean. I knew who Sam was the minute the Cage began to open. Your brother is truly an archangel.” Castiel replied.

Dean rubbed his forehead, trying to understand the situation in front of him. “And here I thought the demon blood was the weirdest thing to happen to this family.”

Sam frowned and began to speak up when Castiel held up his hand to stop him.

“Enough, Dean. Sam made mistakes, but Heaven and Hell both pushed him so that he would make decisions that they wanted. Yes, the blood was wrong, but can you honestly tell me that you wouldn’t have done the same if it meant saving the world and your brother?”

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times. He honestly didn’t know what he would have done in that situation. “Yeah, okay. But I’m still pissed.”

“You have every right to be, Dean. But please understand that I will do everything in my power to make it right.” Sam said.

Dean nodded once. “So do you have any ideas on how to stop the apocalypse?”

“Maybe. It’ll require getting in touch with one of my brothers.” Sam replied.

“Which one of your dick brothers are you gonna ask?”

“Gabriel.”

Castiel turned towards Sam. “Gabriel hasn’t been seen in millennia. He left after you tore out your grace and Lucifer fell.”

“That’s…. not entirely true. Dean and I have both seen him before.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone. I don’t remember meeting this jerky angel guy.” Dean fussed.

“He’s not a jerk, Dean. He’s a trickster. Our trickster, actually.” Sam admitted.

“Are you saying that the trickster that iced me five hundred times is actually an archangel?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Sam turned his gaze away from Dean and onto his little seraph. “We need all hands on deck. Will you help us find my wayward brother?”

Castiel bowed and said, “You know I will follow you to the ends of the earth. I will always help you, Samael.”

Sam smiled and shook his head. “You and your need to show respect. Let’s get a plan together to convince my brother to join us.”

\-----------

Across the country, a fallen archangel hid in an abandoned warehouse with a Prince of Hell as his only company.

“Dagon, how far are we from getting Pestilence to cooperate?” Lucifer asked while picking at his vessel’s nails. This vessel was a minor annoyance to him. He needed to find Sam as soon as possible. The only problem was that Lucifer was unable to find him or contact him through his dreams.

“He is on board with our plans. He just needs time to prepare the virus for mass distribution.” The yellow-eyed demon stated.

“Good. Now go find the other Horsemen and tell them I would like to meet with them as soon as possible. You’re dismissed.” Lucifer waved his hand and Dagon left.

The archangel closed his eyes and placed his hands under his chin as if he was praying. He needed to concentrate if he wanted to find his true vessel.

\----------

_Sam._

The disembodied voice rang in Samael’s head, causing the archangel to jump.

“Sam? Are you alright?” His little seraph asked.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” The archangel said sternly.

Dean scoffed. “Like hell you are.”

Sam gave Dean a look before he turned back to the subject they were discussing. “As I was saying, both of us were supposed to have a role in the apocalypse. I was supposed to be Lucifer’s boy king, the vessel in which he would have brought death and destruction. He would have used my body to destroy humanity and anyone who stood in my way. You, however, are the righteous man. You are to be Michael’s sword to defeat the Lightbringer. You are Michael’s vessel, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes widened at the last part. “What? No way in hell am I ever going to let one of the winged asshats take a ride under my skin.”

“Be that as it may, the angels are still going to come after you with everything they have. They will not stop until their commander has his vessel.” Castiel stated firmly. “If you want the world to live you must not give in to their demands.”

Dean nodded firmly. He could handle that. He just needed to be strong for his brother. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go find Gabriel so we can put an end to this world ending mess.”

Sam looked from Dean to Castiel. It seemed strange, but as long as he had his brother and his seraph, nothing would stand in his way. "Grab onto my arm and don't let go. This is going to be a bumpy ride." 

Sam stretched his wings out wide and prepared to take flight.

He’d show Michael and Lucifer what a real family would do for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The end isn't very good, but I hope you enjoyed reading this story! 
> 
> MOAR ARCHANGEL SASTIEL. 
> 
> Have a good day everyone!


End file.
